


Yours

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cliche, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Harry never expected what Zayn had in store for the both of them - their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentine's Day, before I made AO3 account. :)

  Waking up on a Valentine's Day was never Harry's favourite thing to do during the year (it'll always be two weeks after his birthday) but this year was an exception. Unlike past couple years, he has his own Valentine and he goes by the name Zayn.

  Yes, they are an in-band couple and despite the initial hates and other unmentionable things, their relationship is quite strong.

  He checks his mobile, which was conviniently lying on top of the nightstand beside his bed, and of course, being the sweet, loving boyfriend he is, Zayn sent him a message.

   **From Zen Koala**

**morning Hazzie kitty. happy valentines and be ready for tonight's date ;)**

  The curly haired lad smiles at the screen, the day already feeling infinitely better. They've been together for five months and it didn't take long for them to exchange "I love you's" - not even a whole month, if Harry recalls correctly - and it certainly didn't take long for them to do heavy stuff.

   **To Zen Koala**

**I just woke up, babe. Happy valentines to you too, babe. I'm more than ready. x**

  He decides to take a shower and grabs his "random" outfit (which was the same old skin-tight navy shirt and a pair of skinnys he adored since Zayn got them for his birthday). No underwear cos he's Harry. He's got to live up to the expectations, eh?

  After his shower, he was about to grab his razor and shave when someone knocked on the door, causing him to drop his towel.

  "It's me, Haz, jeesh," comes a reply, a familiar voice he loves to death. "You need to find a better hiding place for your spare keys."

  "I just took a shower!" He defends himself, grabbing the shaving gel as the bathroom door opens, revealing an all-black clad perfection.  _His_  perfection. "And I'd like some privacy!"

  "Remind me you said that later tonight," Zayn's eyes darken from lust, raking over Harry's nude form. "'Cause I've got four little words I've been dying to tell you.'"

  "Isn't it three?" Harry arches a brow after his thorough shaving ("It's not called shaving when you haven't any facial hair!" Louis always teases him) He then proceeds to put on his jeans, feeling Zayn's gaze on him as he takes his shirt.

  "I'm sorry, I got it mixed up," the half-Pakistani lad slips the tee on his boyfriend's, secretly admiring the way his curls bounce from the little movement. "Will you forgive me if I told you I got us a reservation at The Ivy?"

  "Of course you got us a reservation," Harry leans forward to press his lips against Zayn's for a peck, soft giggles escaping from his lips. "That adds up all the litle things that make you who you are. Well, not exactly  _little-"_

  "Save the dirty talk for tonight, Styles," Zayn mumbles against the slightly taller of two's lips, groaning in mock annoyance.

  "What brings you to my flat though? It's only- " he checks the clock hanging on the wall quickly, "- half-nine. We have plently of things to do."

  "We're gonna watch ridiculously romanticised chick flicks at the theatre, aka 'Endless Love'." Zayn bites his lower lip, his eyes asking for any denials.

  "We're watching a chick flick that stars Alex Pettyfer and Gabriella Wilde, which eighty percent of the female population wants to watch since it came out today," Harry smirks at his boyfriend, earning a playful pat on his back. "Alri', I'm up for it. We still have time before though..."

  "You're such a horny bastard!"

~*~

  The couple decided to have a late breakfast - full English with Zayn's own mix of using chicken breast ham in the omelette they substituted for eggs - with Zayn hand-feeding a giggling Harry. Currently snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, Harry sighed sleepily as he flipped through the telly channels. Everything on seemed to be... Valentine's themed.

  "That one's just absurd," Zayn mumbles, pressing his lips on top of Harry's curls. "The book was so much better than the movie."

  "You've read 'Beastly' by Alex Flinn?" Harry snorts and tries to hide it by a bout of fake coughs. "What do you do in your spare time, Mr Malik?"

  "I make love to you, Mr Styles," he replies rather cheekily. "Among many other things."

  "I'd take the offer but we kinda need to leave, babe. Let's see how ridiculously cliché 'Endless Love' is."

~*~

  After two hours of tear-jerking movie, the couple headed to The Ivy, like Zayn promised in the morning. Their securities - reduced to only a couple men since their fans learned to be more, per se, respectful of their personal safeties - checked the perimeter before letting them enter the building.

   _Thank God for unusually quiet and uninhabited restau-_  Harry's mind stops mid-sentence when he realises that there's no one else in the diner.

  All the tables have been cleared away and in the centre of the lounge, there's a tablewith those long candles around it in a shape of a large around it. Zayn takes Harry's hand and leads him towards their table, not before stealing a quick kiss on the younger's cheek. Harry's reduced into tears of joy and surprise by the time they take their seats.

  They order three-course meals and apparently that's not all Zayn had in mind.

  When the dessert comes, couple of violinists (who Harry didn't notice at  _all_ ) start to play some classic Bach (he guesses) and the server returns with their sundaes.

  Zayn chooses that precise moment to go down on his knee, taking out a blue velvet box out of his black leather jacket.

  "Harry Edward Styles, we've know each other for a bit more than three and half years and it's been my absolute honour to have spent those time adoring you as a little brother. Now you're my boyfriend, been for five months, and I can certainly say that I'm irrevocably in love with you. I was such an arse to not have courage to ask you out five months prior to this day. To be frank, I was jealous of your intimate friendship with Louis.

  "Now, I stand here as your boyfrined, your lover, who can't imagine his life without you. I wish to spend rest of my forever with you, until our last breath leaves our bodies.

  "Wil you marry me?" He opens the tiny box, revealing two simple platinum rings with five small diamonds embedded on them. Harry could make out the engraving "always & forever" on them.

  "I... I mean..." Tears overflow from the younger lad's emerald green eyes as Zayn waits nervously, biting on his lower lip. "A thousand times yes, Zayn! Oh my gosh, I don't even know what to say-" Not trusting his words, he nods and pulls Zayn up until their faces are level and kisses him sweetly, tears mixing with the taste of his boyfriend's - no _, fiancé_ ' _s_  - stale cigarette and citrus mouth.

 ~*~

  Harry's back connects to the wall as soon as the newly engaged couple return to Harry's flat, the lust practically tangible in the air. Zayn, being the gentleman he is outside of their bed, decides to merciful and kisses his fiancé's neck passionately, nibbling on the soft spot as he whispers filthy things against the pale skin.

  The couple reach their bedroom completely naked, the clothes flown into the air as they made their way, and Zayn traps his curly haired lover against the mattress, their groins tightly pressed against each other's. Slowly, Zayn thrusts his hips against Harry's, earning throaty moans from him.

  "Just fuck me, I'm hard for you, Zee," Harry whimpers when he feels a pair of plump lips connect to the juncture of his neck. "You're a fucking tease."

  "And a good one at that," comes his boyfriend's reply. The darker skinned lad rolls his hips into the paler, squirming lad's, a seductive smirk curling his lips. "Only for you, babe."

  Harry continuously mewls out Zayn's name as he grows harder, clawing at his back with his blunt nails. If his fiancé's idea of ending the date with a frottage, he wasn't exactly happy with that. "Fuck me, fuck me good, babe. My arse is tight just for you-"

  The younger finds himself flipped onto his stomach, his hard and aching shaft pressed into the mattress, and hears Zayn whisper, "don't say a word, tonight's all about you, love." He nods, curious what his beautiful lover has in store for them.

  Zayn starts to rain kisses down his fiancé's neck, whispering sweet nothings, covering every inch of skin with his plump lips, along the spine. His tongue snakes out to map out the small of Harry's back, causing his cock to twitch. He nips at each bum cheek, chuckling when Harry lets out little gasps of surprise/pleasure-pain. He wastes no time before parting the cheeks, running his tongue down the crevice leading to the hole.

  No matter how many time it happens, Harry can never get used to the feeling of Zayn's tongue on  _any_  part of his body. He shudders from anticipation, Zayn's tongue outlining the outer ring of muscles of his entrance, just like he always does, before he feels something wet entering him. His tongue delves in deeper, seeking for the sensitive spot inside of him, and Harry fists his hand into the bedsheets when he feels the tip of Zayn's tongue against his prostate.

  Muffling his moans into the pillows has to be the cutest thing Zayn has ever heard and he continues to tongue-fuck Harry, reaching out blindly to find a bottle of half-used lube in the nightstand's drawer. Without pulling away, he enters a finger inside Harry's tight heat, slightly loosened from his work. All poor, trapped Harry can do is let out whimpers and mewls of protest, needing to be filled by his fiancé's dick. 

  Zayn waits for the pressure around his lean finger to decrease before he starts to move them, curving his tongue up. Harry grunts in response, as more fingers join the first, and curl inside him to stimulate his prostate better.

  Deciding he had his fun prepping, Zayn pulls out and slicks himself and thrusts into Harry's warmth all the way to the hilt. Harry moans loudly, finally full from the stretch and ruts back against Zayn's hips, demanding he fucks properly. Zayn snakes his arms around Harry's long torso, lifting him up, pressing his chest to his back and buries his lips into his neck. Welcoming his lover's touches, Harry only cocks his head to the side, giving full access to him, as Zayn thrusts against his prostate dead-on, sucking and nipping at his neck.

  It doesn't take long before they come in unison, or Zayn's finishing touch on Harry's dick. Zayn pulls out of Harry's pliant and pleasure-stricken body with ragged breaths, falling on top of his body.

  "I love you, Harry. Always and forever," is the last thing Harry hears before he drifts off into his sex-induced sleep, a huge smile plastered on his angelic face. Zayn presses his lips to his fiancé's cheek before he, too, falls asleep, Harry's body cocooned in his embrace.


End file.
